Love Comes With Changes!
by XxBloomxX
Summary: Im not so good with summary's.. But ill try.. Lettuce Decides that she Needs to change but how? Well By changing your hair and start wearing contacts Of course! Will this help Ryou Notice her? On the other hand the Mew's Get suspicious...What will become of Lettuce? RyouxLettuce c: This story is rated E for everyone c:
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom: Ok this is my FIRST STORY SO I DONT KNOW IF IT WILL BE A GOOD STORY OR NOT..**

**Bloom: any who we will see.. PLEASE REVIEW :D ^-^**

**Bloom:This story is a LETTUCEXRYOU STORY SO DEAL IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT COUPLE :P**

**Bloom:Ok that was harsh sorry..*Bows* ._.**

**Bloom: My fav character is MINTO :D! (That was random.. o:)**

**Bloom:Im gonna wait till I get atleast 50 reviews till I make another story T-T JK I will make another story no matter what CUZ ITS FUN :D**

**Bloom: Desclaimer I DO OWN TOKYO MEW MEW SUCKAS! :D ok ok Jk Jk cx But if I did there would be many changes... e.e**

**Bloom:I talk to much..ON WITH THE STORY :D**

On a sunny day a green haired mew was in her room preparing to go to her work. She was never late and was the kind of person who hates getting in trouble but today was different...She was going to start her life fresh.. a new beginning.

First of all she needed to change her looks. Lettuce went up to her bedroom mirror and started taking off her braids. Once she was done she brushed her smooth green hair. _sigh just not good enough..._thought Lettuce.

Suddenly it came to her, Lettuce slowly went to her mothers room and took her mom's eye contacts. She put on the contacts and took off her glasses. Then she went to mirror and took a second look. _Perfect, now everyone is going to notice me.. even him.. _she smiled at the thought.

Finally realizing the time she gasped _OH NO ITS 8:15 IM GONNA BE LATE! _ Lettuce ran full speed to the café by the time she entered she was out of breath "What happened to you Lettuce even ICHIGO is earlier than you" smirked Mint. That's when everyone looked at lettuce like she was some kind of alien. "Is something w-wrong?" asked Lettuce worriedly.

Then it came to her "Oh about my hair...and my glasses.." said lettuce quietly "Lettuce if anything is wrong you can count on us to help" said Ichigo quietly. "N-NO GUYS ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK HONESTLY!" Cried Lettuce."If you say so I guess and by the way nice hairstyle it really suits you other than the usual braids" said Zakuro calmly.

Once everyone calmed down the usual routine began Pudding was performing tricks,Mint drinking tea as usual (SHES SO COOL O),Ichigo rushing up and down tables,Zakuro scaring costumers (xD).

All except Lettuce who didnt broke any dishes at all which seemed unusual to the mews."Lettuce sure is up to something I mean usually about 50 china dishes would be broken by now..Somethings up" Questioned Mint.

All the mews huddled in a corner by mint's table to discuss the situation."Maybe shes just happy because she won candy?" said mews all turned to look at pudding and sighed same old pudding."I have a idea!" said Ichigo."I hope it doesnt envolve masaya.."said minto with sarcasm,"Why you littl-" began ichigo "Guys Focus..,so Ichigo what was you idea.."said Zakuro was pretty much the ONLY calm one right now,which kinda annoyed her.

"OH YEAH sorry...About my plan today after school all of you guys come to my place..I think I have a idea to figure out what exactly lettuce is hiding.." Ichigo grinned evily. They all agreed that it was for the best to discuss this at Ichigo's house incase Lettuce cafe returned to normal and Lettuce was as cheerful as ever.

Poor Lettuce didnt know what was in store for her...

**Bloom:SORRY THAT RYOU ISNT IN THIS EPISODE O **

**Bloom:He will be in the next I promise. **

**Bloom:ANYWAY REVIEW!**

**Bloom:This story isnt going to be all mushy like "Oh I love you.." "No I love YOU more.." *kiss***

**Bloom:well It will be romantic but it will be funny too and will have ALOT OF BLUSHING :D**

**Bloom:Anyway..I will make MORE stories like this and even funnier ones and cuter ones..**

**Bloom:BUT REVIEW COMES FIRST**

**Bloom:IM SOO TALKATIVE DX BAIZ**

**Bloom:WAIT I CANT END IT LIKE THIS...ILL MAKE ONE MORE SHORT TRUTH OR DARE STORY YOU CAN CHOOSE TO READ IT OR NO**

**Bloom:Here goes! :D (btw this is a BONUS story it doesnt have to do with the real story C: but it will be funny Hehehehe... :D)**

On a stormy day at cafe mew mew it was too dangerous to go outside,so ryou let them stay for the night._In the mew's guest room..._

"Hey guys Im soo bored" said Ichigo plainly."Me too na no da!"said pudding with alot of energy(as usual -_-).Suddenly something dinged in Ichigo's head "O O LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" she cried with as much energy as Pudding."Im up for it."replied Mint. "sounds like fun" said Zakuro as coolly as turned to look at Lettuce who was playing with her hair."U-uh I guess its ok.."She said shyly

"YAAAY"screamed both Ichigo and Pudding at the top of their Ryou heard it all the way from his room and came speeding walking to the cafe's guest room."WHOS MAKING ALL THAT NOICE AT 11:00PM!"He cried.

S-shirogane-san did we wake you up" Lettuce whispered. "WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF TRUTH OR DARE NA NO DA"Pudding said bouncing with energy. Ryou smiled amusingly."Ok since you woke me up Ill play along.."he smirked._I have a bad feeling about this.. _Thought Ichigo.

Since they had no choice they started the Ichigo though up the game it was her turn to choose a person."Hmmm MINTO truth or dare..."Ichigo finally said."uh dare I guess.(shes soo BRAVE o).Everyone could have sworn they say a evil glint in Ichigo's eyes."Ok miss smarty pants I dare you to QUIT DRINKING TEA FOR 2 WEEKS!"She yelled.

Everyone gasped they knew how much Minto loved her tea. "er..Umm YOUR ON!" she said although she really didnt feel all too good about this dare."I guess its MY turn..."said Minto."LETTUCE I choose you"She smiled."E-eh?! M-me?!"she stuttered._Oh noo WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ;_; _ It would be bad enough if she picked dare but picking truth she couldnt! She had many secrets like.. she looked over at ryou who was leaning on the wall casually and then Lettuce started blushing at the thought. "Lettuce...TRUTH OR DARE."Minto said smirking."Ummmmm... D-dare!".Lettuce started thinking she was crazy because suddenly she heard "Ooo's" coming from all around the room."Heheheh Tipical Lettuce..I dare You too.." Minto went up to lettuce and whispered "Kiss Shirogane-san :)"She turned from tomato red to beet red "A-are Y-Y-You C-CRAZY!"she screamed


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloom:Im soo SORRY ABOUT LAST CHAPTERS TRUTH OR DARE I DIDNT HAVE TIME TO FINISH SO I LEFT IT ON A CLIFF HANGER D:**

**Bloom: I promise Ill finish it in this story c:**

**Bloom: OH AND SORRY THIS CHAPPY TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE DX I MEAN ITS HARD TO BE A AUTHOR AND GO TO SCHOOL AT THE SAME TIME SO FORGIVE ME! I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPPY REALLY REALLY LONG O.**

**Bloom: ANYWAY, I got Lettuce here to do the DISCLAIMER**

**Lettuce: U-um Bloom here does N-not own tokyo mew mew and is just a fan..**

**Bloom: see lettuce that wasnt so bad RIGHT?! :D**

**Lettuce: I G-guess...**

**Bloom: LET THE STORY BEGIN!(BTW THERE IS A SHORT PREVIEW AT THE BEGGING)**

_All the mews huddled in a corner by mint's table to discuss the situation."Maybe shes just happy because she won candy?" said mews all turned to look at pudding and sighed same old pudding."I have a idea!" said Ichigo."I hope it doesnt envolve masaya.."said minto with sarcasm,"Why you littl-" began ichigo "Guys Focus..,so Ichigo what was you idea.."said Zakuro was pretty much the ONLY calm one right now,which kinda annoyed her._

_"OH YEAH sorry...About my plan today after school all of you guys come to my place..I think I have a idea to figure out what exactly lettuce is hiding.." Ichigo grinned evily. They all agreed that it was for the best to discuss this at Ichigo's house incase Lettuce cafe returned to normal and Lettuce was as cheerful as ever._

Lettuce volunteered to stay behind and clean up a mess from a incident that happened earlier that day...

_-Flash Back-_

_"WHATS TAKING SO LONG I JUST ORDERED AN HOUR AGO!" the costumer was waiting over a hour to get his crème de glace. (crème de glace=Icecream I just wanted it to sound professional... xD) "U-uh sorry sir were just a little late that's all... OH here's your order now!" said Ichigo Pudding was bringing over the costumers order WHILE doing a triple back flip.. She messed up and ended up having the crème de glace all over the costumers head... "WHY DID I EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING TO THIS CAFE IN THE FIRST PLACE! with those words he left.. leaving a big puddle of crème de glace behind._

_-Flash Back Over-*_

"Oh Pudding she should have been more careful" not that she was careful herself. Lettuce tripped on her feet somehow.. and started falling toward the floor. Although she felt strong hands catch her . Lettuce started to turn from tomato red to beet red.(Ooo who could It be..? o:)

she looked up to see that Ryou had catched her a second before she hit the floor. "Well guess I came down at a good time.." He smirked

"I-Im S-so S-S-SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL" She stuttered at most of the words. "Don't worry you should just be happy I came just in time." said Ryou.

"Guess so..."she said these words ashamedly, I mean how could she have tripped on NOTHING! Well I guess that IS Lettuce like ^_^

_ -With The Mews And Their "Secret" Meeting At Ichigo's House...-_

"so Ichigo what was your OH SO BRILLIANT PLAN to get us all to come out of our busy schedule" said Minto the last chapter Ichigo had told everyone she had a plan and told them to meet at her place,so Minto was a bit annoyed since she DID have ballet lessons.

"erm.. About that..." Ichigo laughed nervously "I was think you guys had a p-plan instead.." she squeaked at the words.

"W-WHAT" they all screamed so loud Ichigo's dad woke out of his nap and simply said "Huh?" and went back to bed(xD)."Y-YOU MORON YOU SAID YOU HAD A PLAN NOW IM MISSING MY IMPORTANT BALLET LESSON!"

Minto was clearly mad so was Zakuro who had a model meeting but skipped it for Ichigo's plan which they all THOUGHT she had.

"Since were here anyway we should think of a plan together to find out lettuce's secret I mean she HAS been awfully cheerful these days its so not like her" said Zakuro. She was actually a bit worried about Lettuce's unusual happiness so she was eager to find about the cause of it.

"YAH LETS FIND OUT LETTUCE-ONEECHAN'S SECRET NA NO DA! said Pudding she was also eager to find out lettuce's secret but not cause she was worried just cause she was curious.

"*sigh Fine but as long as its quick.." said Minto. She pretty much had no choice but to go with it. "WE WILL FIND OUT LETTUCE'S SECRET NO MATTER WHAT!" Shouted Ichigo.

"Anyone up for some spying..?" said Zakuro looking around at the other 3 mews. "YAH!" said Pudding, who was also bouncing around. "OK..LETS DO IT!" said Minto and Ichigo at the same time.

**Bloom: erm...SORRY I DONT THINK IT WAS THAT LONG OF A CHAPPY!**

**Bloom: Please Please Please PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS! THIS IS A NEW STORY AFTER ALL CURRENTLY BEING MADE ON 2015!**

**Bloom: I REALLY NEED IDEAS FROM YOU GUYS GIVE ME ADVICE,IDEAS AND COMMENTS :,D**

**Bloom: FIRST 3 PEOPLE TO REVIEW OR I MEAN COMMENT GETS TO BE IN THIS STORY AT SOME PART ANYWAY SO REVIEW! ^_^**

**Bloom: IM PLANNING TO MAKE THIS STORY A SERIES SO THIS IS EPISODE 1 AND THE NEXT STORY EPISODE 2? WELL WE WILL SEE! **

**Bloom: Since I PROMISED to put the rest of the truth or dare story HERE I GO!**

**Bloom: ENJOY!**

_ Flash Back..._

_"I guess its MY turn..."said Minto."LETTUCE I choose you"She smiled."E-eh?! M-me?!"she noo WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ;_; It would be bad enough if she picked dare but picking truth she couldnt! She had many secrets like.. she looked over at ryou who was leaning on the wall casually and then Lettuce started blushing at the thought. "Lettuce...TRUTH OR DARE."Minto said smirking."Ummmmm... D-dare!".Lettuce started thinking she was crazy because suddenly she heard "Ooo's" coming from all around the room."Heheheh Tipical Lettuce..I dare You too.." Minto went up to lettuce and whispered "Kiss Shirogane-san :)"She turned from tomato red to beet red "A-are Y-Y-You C-CRAZY!"she screamed_

_Flash Back End..._

"N-N-NEVER!" Lettuce never thought she yell like this before but she was really REALLY mad and embarrassed at the same time. "Aww Come ON Lettuce dont be shy.. :)" Minto smirked. "I-I THINK I HEAR MY MOM CALLING ME" with those words she ran off to the bathroom atleast. "How can she hear her mom from all the way here.." asked Ryou.

"I dont know..She is one strange girl." Shrugged Zakuro. "SO.. Minto oneechan what WAS the dare that made Lettuce scream that loud ^-^"chanted Pudding."All I asked her is to say her favourite color :3" said Minto. she knew Lettuce's secret, but decided to keep a secret...Atleast until Lettuce confesses herself.

"Well I guess its time we end this game and call it a night" yawned Ryou. "Sure I was kinda getting bored anyway" said Ichigo sarcastically. Ryou left the girls and went to his own room to snuggle into his warm bed. _I wonder what the dare really was...Well I guess theres no point in worrying about it... _Thought ryou. \

He was a bit worried but was also pretty tired so he just doze off into a really deep dream...

**Bloom: Sorry This was too TOO short :( I can see why u guys didnt review :( anyway Im running out of ideas ITS NOT EASY BEING A AUTHOR! :(**

**Bloom: Anyway I PROMISE PROMISE the next chappy will come out before March SO PLEASEEEE WAIT _**

**Bloom: BAI NOW! please please PLEASE REVIEW? First 3 people TO COMMENT WILL BE IN A CHAPTER :D SO GOODLUCK ;,D**


End file.
